highschool story
by Thevampirediaries1212superfan
Summary: elena and damon will meet and they have an unexpected connection but how will they make this work between school bullies, best friends and when his own brother is in love with her. no vampires
1. best friends

Chapter one - best friends

dear diary…..

" …you will make it through this take it one day at a time, but what if i can't what if memories just start coming back flashes of the accident" elena's parents died during summer vacation in a car accident both her and her bother jeremy where in the car and made it out alive but her parents died on site of the accident "i am just worried i know i will have matt and tyler but they have there own friends and lives … well wish me luck."

elena put her diary on her be side table and got dressed, she walked down stares to the smell of burn toast and her brother sitting at the kitchen table on his phone. ever since the accident there aunt had taken them in to her house in mystic falls a small town compared to New York, she had not had a meal that was not taken out of packaging or burnt, Jenna was a great women just didn't know how to cook.

"good morning Jenna" seeing her aunt in a buzz "calm down i will get matt to stop and get food on the way" pouring her self a cup of coffee "are you sure i have a meeting to be at… to be at now" her aunt said well searching for her keys " yes I'm sure " handing her aunt her keys and kissing her cheek "now go be for you get fired" her aunt then ran out the door

5 min later she heard a honk "MATT'S HERE" elena almost yelled as she picked up he school bag and ran for the door as Jeramy followed behind with his bag. Matt had been one of her best friends ever since they were little the guy that she could talk to about anything and trust with all her secrets.

She ran out the door in to he best friends chest as he wrapped he's arms around her and spun her around "lena it's so good to see you" "you to Matty its been so long" putting he's best friend down no as jeremy walk out of the house " hey Jer" jeremy barely noticed him and walked to matts truck and got in the back

"whats he's problem" matt looked at her confused

"matt he just lost he's parents we both did its just taking him a longer tim to move on" matts eyes now soft on her face

"elena how are you really" touching the side of her face

"matt really i am fine i have been fine for a while now i have moved on and i actually feel good having a fresh start where nobody will ask me about them and how i am doing because i don't need there pitty" she says and gets in the car

The rest of the car ride was quiet her and matt made small take about there summer and got all caught up as they entered the school parking lot she stared to get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. matt parked the car and she said bye to her brother who took off for class in a hurry.

Elena and matt the not out of the car where she was then tackle around the waist "ELENA GILBET" elena was about to scream for matts help when she recognized the voice of the at attacker "tyler?" she turned "TYLER LOCKWOOD" Tyler was one of her oldest friend in New York but he had moved away 2 years before her parents passed.

Tyler places a soft kiss on his befriends cheek and the pulled her in for a hug "lena your actually her so good to see you " a blond girl and a group of girls walked up to the pair, tyler then wrapped his arm over elenas shoulder "hey car" he kissed the girl on the lips "car this is elena gilbert my oldest friend from back in new york she just moved here lena this is caroline my girlfriend"

"nice to meet you tyler has told me so much about you over the phone" elena explained

"o well i have never heard of you" caroline says as she checked her phone not paying to much attention to elena "yes i have car she the one i went to visit two years ago" tyler looked at his girlfriend annoyed "well ty are you coming were going to be late to class" she saved pulling her boyfriend away leaving elena alone

elena walked over to matt who was talking to a girl with brown hair "i see you meet queen caroline" matt says "yea she is really something but if tyler is happy so am i" elena said with a smile

"oh elena this is bonnie , bonnie this is elena my bes-" matt got cut off "ohhh your elena matt always talks about you its nice to finally meet you, what classes do you have" bonnie says cheerfully

"ummm" elena pulls out her list of classes "science, study hall ,history and math"

"ohh you have science with me and matt…" she countinuses to ramble off as elenas' eyes where caught by a boy with ravin black hair and a letter jacket who had just pulled up in a car at the edge of the parking lot elena thought that was odd science there where so many more spots closer to the school

bonnie was still talking but elena interrupted " who is that" she looked over to show the others who she was talking about "thats Damon Salvatore the school loner and bad news elena stay way from him" matt stared with the best friend speech

"he's not that bad matt, don't listen to them Damon just keeps to him self he is a year older but was held back for personal reasons" bonnie said "that guy almost sent tyler to the hospital he's a cyco, elena stay away from him trust me you don't want tyler getting involved" he finished as the bell rang

the three walked into school but all that was on elena's mind was … Damon

* * *

review plzzzzzz


	2. the meeting

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Elena walked into science class followed by matt an bonnie who where talking to each other about there summers, the kids walked in and took there seats the teahcers introduced themselves and the classes. this continued for her next class too.

After second period elena went to her locker where she was expose to meet matt and tyler who where both on the football team, elena had finished putting her books in her locker when matt and tyler walked up behind her

"hey lena, how was class" tyler said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and matt did the sam on the other side, as the kids did as they where young

"they were good ty science seams like its going to be tough"

"yea we have tanner guys a total dick" matt said as they walked into the calf and walked over to a table full of jocks and cheerleaders

"hey everyone this is elena she's new her" matt told the table they all welcomed her as she sat down beside him and bonnie

" hey bon how was you other class" elena asked her new friend "it was fine same old same old" the girls continued to talk as a boy with sand brown hair walked up to the table and him and elena made eye contact

"ELENA EARTH TO ELENA" bonnie tried to get her attention so she followed her eyes "thats stefan football quarter back" elena looked back to bonnie and said "wheres damon?"

"he dosnt eat in the calf " bonnie told her " thats because he's a loner" tyler called across the table and then went back to his own conversation

then the blond boy walked up and sat across the table from elena "hey i am stefan" he placed out his hand "elena nice to meet you" and elena shock it he healed onto his arm a little long then was needed she tryed to pull away but his grip was tight , when he finally released his hand he spoke

"and you, elena i was wondering did you hear about the bonfire tonight, its hosted by the football team and it would be great if you could make it" he said nervously "are you going to be there?" "yes i have to, and it would be a lot better if you would come and hang out with me" elena blush when he said that "sure i will come"

"cool do you need a ride"

" no i will prob just get one with matt but thanks" elena said with a smile

"see you tonight" stefan said giving matt a dirty look before leaving

* * *

after lunch elena had history with , matt, tyler and stefan where all in her class, when she walked in stefan had already save her a seat so she sat beside him at the back of the class, she pulled out her books when stefan began talking

"so you and matt?" he said , and elena couldn't help but laughing, he must of thought she was crazy by how hard she laugh

" ME AND MATT REALLY," she continued to laugh"no we have been best friend ever science we where in dippers me, when i moved here tyler and him where the only ones i knew"

"ohh so you guys never dat-" he begun

"no never they are both like brothers to me ewwwww nooooo" she squealed

"oh ok good" the rest of the class the to talked and got to know each other

* * *

elena had forget somthing in her locker so she was late for class, she walked in and there was only one seat left …. next to damon

"ummmm hi do you mind if i sit here" she asked him

"well dosen't look like there is anywhere else to so i guess you have too" he said coldly

"alright then" she sat down " hi I'm elena"

"damon"he said not looking at her the the whole time

after that she pulled out her binder as class began, damon had no books on his desk and just sat there hands in his pocket. the teacher began her lesson and elena started to take note algebra great she was never any good at it and this was ten times harder then grade 11

"shouldn't you be writing this down" she asked damon

"i have already learned all this once don't need to learn it again" he said for the freest time looking over to her rolling his eyes

"well maybe you can tech me then" she said with a smile

" don't get your hopes up" he said as the bell rang starting to walk out of class she ran up behind him

"are you going to the bonfire tonight i hear everyone is going to be there" not even looking at her he spoke

"ya but not me" then she lost him in the crowed just leaving her standing in the hallway alone.

* * *

**REview plzzzzzz any suggestions**


	3. bonfire

Chapter 3 - bonfire

elena had just frinished getting ready when there was a knock on her door it elena grabs her stuff and headed for the stairs

"ELENA MATT'S IS AT THE DOOR" jeremy yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs

"hey matt" smiles at him and walks over and pulls him in for a hug

" you look amazing elena" he said pulling away walking to the car and opens the door for her "thanks"

they got in an matt stared the car when elena stared laughing to her self "whats so funny" matt asked

"i was just thinking to day stefan ask me if me and you where dating , imagen that " she said still laughing

"imagine" matt had alway loved elena as a friend and more then a friend he had seen every guy who had came in to her life and had turned it upside down he was alway just a friend to her nothing more but a shoulder to cry on , and i was so hard for him because he knew he would never have a chance with his best friend

"so whats with you and stefan anyways?"

"nothing he just asked me if i was going to night and i said yes thats it"

"yea ok" he said well pulling into the parking lot getting out of the car waling to the fire

* * *

she was talking to bonnie most of the night when stefan she caught stefan's eyes he was with the football team, then stared to walk over to the girls

"hey elena bonnie"

"hi stefan" the girls both awnsered

"hey bonnie do u think i could steel elena for a little" he asked and grab elenas hand and walked away without an awnser

"umm sure" bonnie said

* * *

the two had walked down to the falls

" this is beautiful" she said looking

"so your new here "

"yea, I'm living with my aunt ever since my parents die" see said not looking at him

" ooh I'm so sorry elena , you won't be sad for ever" he said looking at her

"thanks i know i will" smiles to him

"would you like me to take you home"

"yes please"

* * *

the two walked over to his car an got in and drove to elena's house they got out of the car and walked side by side to the door

"i had a good time tonight elena" he said closing the space between them

" yea me to thanks for driving me home" she smiled as stefan leaned in and placed his lips on hers and she kissed him back

"bye elena" he said hoping happily away leaving elena speckles

* * *

**salvator mantion**

stefan walked into his house with a giant grin on his face he saw his brother on the couch reading a book

"hello brother how was your evening " stefan asked his brother

"why are you so happy" damon asked confide " get layer tonight"

"no i met a girl elena" he smile

"oh elena brown hair peppy"

"damon stay away from her' he warned his brother

" i take that as an invitation brother, told you i was going to ruin your life"

"i didn't kill kathrine why can't you beleve me i loved her too but brother its time you moved on"

" you would like that wouldn't you maybe i will move to elena"

* * *

**review give suggestions **


	4. saving me

elena POV

she woke up the next morning, she had went to be late that night thinking about the salvatore brothers. the day went by quickly and after school she went to the library so see didn't end up going home till late

she walked out of the library to the school parking lot when she felt too ruff arms around her waist

"hello love" she couldn't recognize the voice "leave her alone brother" another voice said

"shut up brother and help me" the man turned her so she could see the attackers face it was klaus and his brother elijha

"what do you want from me i have no money" she screamed hoping someone would hear her

"oh love we don't want your money, we just want to have some fun" elena tightened at his words well he ran his fingers along her face kissing the jaw of her neck tears started to roll down her cheeks

"just leave me alone" she struggle to get out of his grip

"your done now elijha i can deal with her" he told his brother and he left just left after mouthing the words_ sorry_ like that was going to make it better

he started to drag her toward his car when suddenly he let go she was free but how?

she turned around scared

she saw klaus's body on the ground with a flaming damon standing over him hand tight in fists "you will never tough her again do u understand me" he yelled at him as he gave him one last kick in the ribs " now get out of here and don't let me see your face again.

* * *

Damons POV

i don't know why i was at school this late normally i want to get out of this hell whole as fast as possible but then i heard yelling coming out from the parking lot and i went to see what was happening, it was her elena i don't know what always drew me to her but seeing this klaus kid with his arm around her just set me off and next thing i know i had just beat him up and told him to get lost.

and then theres elena standing there tears rolling down her cheeks

i walk to wards her and pull her agents my chest and stroke her hair

she looks up"thank you"

"your welcome"i say finally looking into her eyes they are filled with hurt but also filled with passion

* * *

elena POV

he was holding me and my skin felt like fire with every touch the first time i saw the soft side of damon but then he just shuts it of shuts me out if feels cold again

"i have to go" and he walks away


	5. knight in shinning armour

elena POV

I woke up the next morning, was it just a dream or had damon really saved me the nigh before. i walked down stairs it was saturday morning so jeremy and jenna where probably still sleeping. i liked getting up early it gave some time alone to just think and get stuff done with out and distractions but not this morning i could help but think about him the way he touched me the way he... saved me and just left where had he come from?

My phone vibrated

**Stefan: hey lena, what are you doing to night**

**Me: nothing i don't think **

**Stefan: would you like to go for dinner?**

**Me: sure sounds great :)**

**Stefan: great pick you up a 7**

did stefan just ask me out? he did i have to call bonnie, i picked my phone back up and called bonnie

"hey bon guess what"

"what?" a sleepy bonnie asked

"stefan just asked me out"

"omg... OMG" that woke her up "when?"

"just now and for tonight he is picking me up at 7 he wants to take me for dinner"

"ill be over in like half another we need to go shopping" the phone then went dead and i smiled to my self

* * *

MALL

elena POV

"hey elena lets go in here they have the best outfits" bonnie pulled my arm into a store i have never heard of before, walking through the store bonnie is picking up outfits from left to right for us to try on. so we head to the change rooms and bonnie hands me a short black dress well she trys on a red one

i put the dress on, it fit perfectly.

She walked out of the change room where bonnie was checking her self out in the mirror

"elena you look hot" bonnie said as she turned "you have to buy it for your date"

"i don't know bonnie its really expensive and i don't have that kind of money right now, plus i have tons of nice dresses i can wear tonight" she took one last look in the mirror before she turned to take it off she was damon out in the mall sitting alone looking at her

"hey bon ill be right back" elena said quickly changing and leaving the store

* * *

no ones POV

"are you stalking me" elena half joking asked as she walked up to damon

"no just enjoying the you" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her " you are going to that dress arnt you"

"no i don't think so its way to much money" she smiled

"o well thats too bad you looked fantastic" he smiled and got up and started to walk away

"hey damon wait" grabbing his elbow he turned around to see what she wanted "thank you... you know for saving me"

"well i wasn't going to let you be raped by that jerk" he said coldly but with soft eyes looking right into hers

"you where kinda my kinight in shinning armour just thanks again" she said be for walking away

* * *

bonnie droped elena off at her front door she walked up the steps of her front door and there was a box wrapped in blue ribbon she opened it, it was the little black dress from this afternoon, she read the card

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on something worthy of its beauty"~ your knight in shinning armour


	6. first dates

i put on the dress damon had bought me and finished putting my makeup when the door bell rang, stefan was here i started to get butterflies as i walked down the steps seeing stefan in a sports jacket and dress pants holding a flowers.

"you look amazing elena" he smiled as i walked over and hugged him

"thanks you too" she winked and took the flowers he had brought her

we walked out to stefans car and he opened the passenger door for me, we drove to the restaurant making small talk he asked how my day was as we pulled in and went inside

we sat down at a table in the back

"so how do you know matt and ty" i asked him

"well from school they are both on the football team they have been since my brother played" he smiled

"ohh you have a brother"

"yea hes a year older we don't get along that well, ever since last year but thats all history now" he looked down awkwardly " how about you have do you know them"

"oh matt and ty we grew up together until there families moved here but we always stayed in touch they visited me ever summer and now i am here living with my aunt" i gave him a weak smile

"oh yea your parents I'm sorry but how did it happen"

"it was a car accident, we where driving home one night and me and jer where both in the car when we made a head on collision with an another car" tears started to well in my eyes as i tried to holder them back but it was no use "they both died at the scean, I'm sorry" i said wiping the tears

"hey no its ok its ok" he moved his chair next to mine wiping the tears from her face with his thumb

they ate the rest of there meal sharing stores of there childhood

* * *

after the meal was done, stefan dropped me off at my house and walked me to the porch

"i had a really nice time tonight" i told him

"yea me to" he leaned in and kissesed my lips slow and soft

"call you tomorrow


End file.
